The invention relates generally to agricultural systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for controlling an agricultural system based on soil analysis.
Certain agricultural operators may conduct soil analysis before beginning planting operations in agricultural fields. Soil analysis may facilitate in planning of planting operations, thereby increasing yield and/or planting efficiency. For example, an analysis identifying specific areas having a rough or uneven soil surface may influence soil conditioning operations in the specific areas. In addition, operators may reduce waste and save time by limiting planting and/or conditioning to desirable areas of an agricultural field. Moreover, unwanted compaction of the soil may be reduced by performing fewer passes in the agricultural field. Furthermore, reducing the time between analysis and conditioning may improve surface quality. However, typical soil analysis may be time consuming, expensive, and data intensive.